


Ficlet: Anniversary

by Queenie_Mab



Series: Mab's Harry/Draco fics [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anniversary, Ficlet, Fluff, Honeymoon, M/M, Marriage, Memories, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-18
Updated: 2010-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Mab/pseuds/Queenie_Mab





	Ficlet: Anniversary

A Harry/Draco Romantic Drabble: Anniversary  
**Author:** [](http://queenie-mab.livejournal.com/profile)[**queenie_mab**](http://queenie-mab.livejournal.com/)  
**Disclaimer:** All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.  
**Rating:** PG  
**Prompt:** Romance at [](http://leo-palooza.livejournal.com/profile)[**leo_palooza**](http://leo-palooza.livejournal.com/)

 

"Harry!" Draco called. "I'm going to put it in; are you coming?"

"Yes, love," Harry called back from upstairs.

Draco drizzled the milky memory from its bottle into the Pensieve. Harry came downstairs to stand beside him.

"Ready?" Harry asked, linking his and Draco's hands.

Draco nodded and they leaned over together, falling, falling through the space of the memory and landing outside the rebuilt house of Harry's parents. They hastened to the back yard to see all their friends and family sitting together while they exchanged vows at the forefront.

Draco squeezed Harry's hand. "I love this part," he said, voice giddy.

They stood beside their memory selves and went through the motions all over again. Harry leaned in close, brushing Draco's ear with his bottom lip. Harry and memory Harry whispered softly, "Only you," then turned to pull Draco into a searing kiss.

Harry broke apart, leaving Draco's lips red and swollen. He smiled. "Happy anniversary, Draco Malfoy-Potter."

Draco pulled Harry out of the way of their memory selves, watching them walk up the aisle, eyes locked on each other.

"Happy anniversary," Draco whispered back. "Shall we move on to the honeymoon then?" he asked, quirking a fine blond eyebrow.

"Let's," Harry agreed.


End file.
